Edward Drake
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | Chris Johnson Joshua T. Cain |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 205lbs (92 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | March 5, 1988 Brooklyn, New York |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Resides | Cleveland, Ohio |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Cleveland, Ohio |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Wrestling school in NY |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | June 23, 2010 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Retired | August 18, 2011 |} Christopher Johnson Alexander Thomson, March, 5, 1988 is a Retired American professional wrestler best known for his time in Online Championship Wrestling. Early Life to Age 18 Alexander was born on March 5, 1988 in Brooklyn, New York. His parent, Courtney, a retired English teacher, and Justin, Thomson, a firefighter. As a child Alexander was bullied through-out his school years, and only had one friend to his name, Joseph Matthews. When Alexander hit age 15, he got interested in Wrestling after his father took him to a live show at Madison Square Garden, he began to train to become a professional wrestler, he achieved his goal of becoming a professional wrestler at the age of 18. He took part in a Brooklyn based company for a few years, his long time friend Joseph also trained to become a professional wrestler at the same time as Alexander. On the day of both men completing their training, they both went out drinking to celebrate, during the celebration, Matthews accidentally let loose that he had been sleeping with Alexanders girlfriend. In a fit of rage, Alexander hit Matthews over the back of the head with a glass bottle before murdering him. Two years passed by since Matthews death, in the later half of 2008, Alexander was involved in a car crash on the motor way, which left him severely injured, and left him with loss of memory. He woke up in a hospital three months after the accident. The only thing he had on him during the time in hospital was a locker key, which lead him to where he got his wrestling training. Several months later, Alexander had become Chris Johnson, and he believed his parents both to be dead after a plane crash. He spent the next couple of years going from state to state, just hoping for some memories to return. None return. He was spotted in a trial for Ring of Honor by Dayle Mafia and Trey de Marc. they both signed him to contracts for their respective companies. Professional Wrestling Career Debut-onwards to injury Chris Johnson made both his debuts in Championship Gimmick Wrestling and Online Championship Wrestling a few days after one another. He debuted on television as a villian, as he took on Logan Daniel in CGW, only to lose out. Days later, Johnson showed up on Online Championship Wrestling's television as a villian, by attacking then OCW Tag Team Champion, Yuji Yinamoto helping his soon to be Tag Team Partner, Charlie Austin defeat Yinamoto. One week after Johnsons debut, Adam Black put Johnson and Austin into a match against then reigning Tag Team Champions, Yuji Yinamoto and Emosewa. Johnson and Austin won the match after Johnson pinned Yinamoto, the former Tag Team Champions reign came to an end, thus ending them as the longest reigning Tag Team Champions in the history of OCW. The biggest Pay-Per-View of the year came around, Bound for Glory II. Johnson and Austin defeated two teams, KC Jones and his partner The Raven, and the former Tag Team Champions, Emosewa and his partner Yuji Yinamoto. Two weeks after Bound for Glory II, Johnson began to recieve a push after being praised by everyone backstage, he was placed into a Number one contenders match for the OCW World Championship, which would see the winner face Triple J, then reigning OCW Champion. In the time leading upto Johnsons match with Rage for the Number one contenders spot, Johnson had a war of words over the two weeks, many of the talent and backstage crew, noticed that Triple J feared Johnson a little, and refused to face him in those two weeks. In the Number one contenders match, the match went back and fourth between Johnson and Rage. Each man not wanting to give the other the upper hand, Johnson slipped up, which lead to Rage hitting his finisher on Johnson and becoming the Number one contender to the OCW Championship. Both Rage and Johnson were highly praised, by the other talent, backstage members and the fans for the match they put on. On November 17, 2010 Johnson was forced to vacate his half of the OCW Tag Team Championships due to an injury caused by Daniel Kennedy while competing in EBW. It was Jodah Kayne and Chris Johnson vs Rebecca Saint and Daniel Kennedy. Return On January 9, 2011 on the first UWF Evolution, Johnson made his in-ring return against former stable member Daniel Kennedy in a victorious effort. Online Championship Wrestling and Championship Gimmick Wrestling both shut down in the time of Johnsons absence. Johnson was in a stable called "Fortunate Money" The group shortly disbanded after Johnson joined. A few days after defeating Kennedy, he was put into a match for the NSNP International Championship against Kristian Kross, but was unsuccessful in defeating Kross. The next week in Ultimate Wrasslin' FederationUWF Johnson was put into a match against Freddie McKraze for a chance to be in the UWF Championship Elimination Chamber. Johnson defeated McKraze and later entered fourth in the Elimination chamber only to be eliminated last by the winner Pretentious Villian. The companies Johnson was in, eventually all shut down. Joshua T. Cain Cain debuted as a face in All Star Wrestling in a 12 man battle royal for the ASW All Star Championship in a losing Effort, losing out to Dusko Varesanovic Major Federations On March 24th, 2011 Johnson signed a contract to work in Future Bebo Wrestling. Johnson made his debut for the company, under the name Joshua T. Cain against Craig adams in a winning effort, winning via countout. The following week Cain was put into a fatal four way to decide who would move onto the finals for the FBW World Heavyweight Championship tournament. Cain won the match. On the May 7th, 2011 episode of Unbreakable, Joshua faced off against TK Jones. Cain ultimately lost the match. Cain made his return facing off against Ryan Sullivan in a winning effort. The following week he was put into a match where if he won he would be put into the World Championship match at the PPV. Cain ultimately won the match in seconds. Cain faced and defeated Mike Sinew the following week. Cain faced off against Rival Dusko Varesanovic for the FBW Heavyweight Championship and Dusko came off as the winner again. Cain was placed into a Fatal Four way tag team match, his partner Craig Adams. They lost the match to the team of Kaiser and Roxus Cardello. Cain challenged the Tag team Champions, Craig Adams and Mike Steele to a match in which the winner would become the number one contender to the Galaxy championship. Craig Adams won the match by pinning Mike Steele. On the Year anniversary of FBW, Heath Williams booked returning superstar James Erikkson against Cain. Erikkson defeated Cain. A Week later Cain was placed in a match with Roxus Cardello. Cain lost again. Cain ended his losing streak by defeating Matt Young, and retired after the match. On April 5th, 2011, Johnson signed a contract to work for All Star Wrestling, under the name Joshua T. Cain. Cain made his first appearance for the company in a 12 man battle royal for the All Star Championship. He lost out but the following week he was put into a six man tag team match with his partners Tyson Rowle and Dash Rock to take on ASW All Star Champion, Dusko Varesanovic, and his partners Felix Miles and James Walkerden. Following the defeat Cain demanded a match with Varesanovic on the following weeks episode of Adrenaline. Cain lost the match to Varesanovic thus not earning the title shot. The Company closed shortly afterwards before Cain could make his return to Active competition. On May 28th, 2011, Johnson signed a contract to work for Ultimate Wrasslin Federation, under the name Joshua T. Cain. Cain made his return to Ultimate Wrasslin Federation saving Daniel Anderson and Matt Young from two Masked fans. Cain was put into a match with David Hughes and came out the winner of the match. Cain left the company after asking for his release. On June 6th, 2011, Johnson signed a contract to work for Athenas Atonement, under the name Joshua T. Cain. Cain was put against Matt Young and defeated him. Cain was placed into a match to determine the holder of Zeus Touch against Sweet Poison, Preston Scott & Jodah Kayne. Cain lost the match to Preston Scott. On the July 16th episode of Juggernaut, Cain defeated Basilio Raul Morenos, throughout the match Preston played in favor of Basilio. After the bell sounded, Cain attacked Basilio turning Heel for the first time in over two years. Preston cheered on Cain and raised his hand after the beat down on Basilio. Cain then laid out Preston with a clothesline and signalling he wants Preston's Title. Other On June 11th, 2011, Johnson signed a contract to work for Interactive Bebo Wrestling, under the name Joshua T. Cain. He was put into his first match, a Fatal four Way against "The Wildstorm" AOC, Tim Cara and Myth and Cain walked out the winner. Cain was put into his first PPV match in the company against Adam Brego, AOC, Craig Knightly, De-Fusion, James Walkerden, Krysis, Messiah & Myth. Cain left the company after asking for his release before the PPV match took place. On July 24th. 2011, Johnson signed a contract to work for Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, under the name Joshua T. Cain. Cain was placed into a World Championship tournament, His first opponent David Hughes. Cain defeated Hughes after a hard fought battle. Cain was put into a match against Rhys Doherty. Cain lost the match. A week later, Cain was placed into a match with Corey Maxx. Cain retired following the Win. Retirement On August 18, 2011, Johnson said his goodbyes to the world of Professional Wrestling, his last match was against Corey Maxx. Johnson won the match and gave his farewell speech at the end of the show. Hinted Return While on the Ellen DeGeneres show in October 2012, Johnson hinted at a return after Ellen asked if a return was ever on the cards. Johnson replied "You can never rule it out." She then asked "Where would you go wrestle?" to which Johnson replied "Bebo Championship Wrestling, if it returned." Personal Life Johnson, was born Alexander "Lex" Thomson, on March 5, 1988 to Justin and Courtney Thomson. Johnson has one younger sister called Stephanie, he grew up with only one friend, until he met his old girlfriend. His former girlfriend seen him in OCW, and helped him regain some memories back. They still remain friends. He met his wife Kate Andrews during a live FBW event in Los Angeles. The couple got married 2009 and the couples first child, Ashley Andrews Johnson was born a year later.